


Surprise Visit

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anime, Fluff, He's hiding something, M/M, surprise visit, worried Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: A certain someone pays a surprise visit to his lover, but for an unfortunate reason.
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 3





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1603
> 
> Coupling: Conrad/Yuuri
> 
> Warnings: Description of an injury

It was a usual night for Yuuri. He had taken his bath, changed into his pajamas, said his goodnights, and gone to bed. Blowing out the candle by his bedside, the room was swept into darkness, save for a illuminate splash of moonlight coming in through the windows. It had been a long day and Yuuri couldn't help the long, content sigh he heaved as he bundled under his blankets. The nights were getting colder, providing the perfect temperature for burrowing under heaping piles of blankets. This, combined with the sound of crickets and the whispering wind outside, made a very happy and warm Yuuri. He was so relaxed he could feel his own heartbeat in his ear and the rising and lowering of his chest with each breath. Everything was good. 

Everything, save for one thing. A certain presence by his side was empty, one that could only be filled by a specific person. And said person was currently who knows where in Shin Makokou, patrolling and keeping the peace. 

Yuuri flipped over into his other side, looking out to the starry night sky. The feeling of happiness he had felt moments prior was beginning to rot. He usually tried not to think about the other out at night, fighting enemies or doing other dangerous things. His hands clenched the blanket tighter. In that moment, he sent a silent prayer to Shinou like he did every night he found himself alone in bed. 

_"Please return him to me... Please return him to me..." ___

__So absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to hear the soft swish of air as the door was opened and closed, or the careful footsteps towards his bed._ _

__Then the bed dipped._ _

__Yuuri bolted up and whirled around to face whoever had just kneeled onto his bed. A hand grabbed his arm and tugged him towards itself while simultaneously muffling the startled yelp about to burst from his lips. Eyes wide, Yuuri craned his eyes as far as they could go behind him but was unable to see whoever had him in their hold._ _

__"Calm down, it's only me."_ _

__The grip on his arm turned from a predatory clasp to a gentle caress and the hand around his mouth slipped around to hold his face. He was able to turn around in the embrace to face the person he had just been thinking about._ _

__"Conrad," he said in a tone of wonder and relief, reaching up and holding the hand at his face. Then in a mocking whine, "Don't sneak up on me like that, I thought I was about to be kidnapped or something."_ _

__Conrad smiled softly, eyes closing. "My apologies, Yuuri. I simply didn't want you screaming or perhaps rolling out of bed and injuring yourself." His eyes opened and regarded Yuuri with twinkling mirth. "I know your tendency to overreact "_ _

__Yuuri smiled sheepishly, a guilty chuckle shaking his shoulders. "In any case, I'm just happy you're here," he said, leaning forwards and capturing the other in an embrace. "Why are you here? I thought you were suppo-" Yuuri froze when he felt the other abruptly stiffen. His chest constricted as though trying to conceal a noise, and indeed, a strangled grunt could be heard from his throat._ _

__"Ah," Conrad said, voice odd. "I nearly forgot. If you'll excuse me a moment, Yuuri, there's something I must attend to."_ _

__Yuuri was confused and drew away from Conrad with a mix of puzzlement and worry. "Conrad...?" He reached a hand halfheartedly towards the other as he slipped from his grasp and stood from the bed.When he saw Conrad heading for the baths he realized what was happening._ _

__"You're hurt." Yuuri spoke into the silent room. It wasn't a question._ _

__Conrad paused for a moment, his expression concealed by shadow. When he spoke, though, it was with his normal voice. "It's nothing serious."_ _

__Yuuri crawled across the bed towards the other, a storm brewing across his face. "Not serious? Conrad, I barely touched you and it caused you a lot of pain."_ _

__Conrad sighed, tousling the brown hair at the back of his head. "Yuuri-"_ _

__"I'm not taking any excuses," Yuuri said firmly, lighting the lamp by his bed. He then stood up and rounded on the other, expression leaving no room for discussion. "Show me."_ _

__In a last attempt to show Yuuri he was alright, Conrad gave a small smile. "I assure you it's nothing I cannot-"_ _

__"Conrad Weller don't make me tear your clothes off of you," Yuuri said severely. "Take them off."_ _

__The soldier sighed with a fond affection. Yuuri was no longer a naive, frightened boy. He had grown into his position as king and now took it upon himself to make sure every soldier, horse, cook, and guard was well cared for. His mind could not be deterred and everyone had gotten used to seeing the king present for even the simplest injuries or problems. This was no exception._ _

__"I guess it can't be helped," Conrad thought almost airily to himself._ _

__It was with a resigned fate that Conrad unbuttoned his outer jacket, leaving only his white under shirt. Yuuri noted the small stains peppering the shirt around his stomach area. It was all he could do to bite his tongue and keep his face neutral when the under shirt was peeled off._ _

__A long gash sliced from his shoulder all the way to the middle of his stomach. It wasn't particularly deep, even Yuuri could see that, but still very painful and severe._ _

__Yuuri wordlessly examined the gash, gently tracing over the tan skin around it. He then took Conrad's hand and led him back to the bed, where he pushed him down to sit. "You stay here," he instructed, trying to remain stern. In reality he was trying not to melt at the soft and loving gaze the soldier was currently giving him. "I'll be back in a moment to clean it. Actually, better yet, lay down. I'm sure your feet hurt. Are you hungry at all? I can run to the kitchens and grab something."_ _

__Conrad chuckled under his breath, complying to the others wish and stretching his body out across the bed. Adoration for the other almost made it hard to speak. "No, I'm alright."_ _

__After one final scan of the other, Yuuri dashed off to the baths where he prepared a warm, wet towel. He also grabbed soap for good measure. Back in his room, he was satisfied to find Conrad still relaxed upon his bed, hands clasped placidly together._ _

__"Should we just wipe the wound with water or use soap too?" Yuuri asked, finding himself, for the first time, at a loss of what to do._ _

__Conrad pondered for a moment, then said, "Using soap won't hurt. Well actually, it might, but it'll decrease the chances of it becoming infected."_ _

__Yuuri nodded and massaged a bit of the soap into the cloth. Once it was adequately lathered, he brought it up to the others chest and did light brushing motions._ _

__"Tell me if it hurts," he said softly while he worked._ _

__Conrad smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not made of glass, Yuuri."_ _

__Yuuri eyed the hardened abs and chest muscles he sported and nodded his head vigorously. Once he felt the wound was properly cleaned, Yuuri set aside the cloth and carefully climbed over the others legs into bed. He placed a hand on the others shoulder when he attempted to sit up. "Not so fast, I'm not done yet." Moving his hand from his shoulder to directly over the wound, Yuuri closed his eyes and called to his Marokou. A soft glow grew from his hand, accompanied by a gentle hum._ _

__There was disapproval in Conrad's eyes at first, but he gave in and let the younger boy heal him. He had to admit, it did feel heavenly. Part of the magic reached his back and worked the tight muscles until he was sunk into the bed, fully relaxed._ _

__The light dwindled away and Yuuri opened his eyes, pleased to find Conrad with his eyes closed and posture comfortable. He examined him under the gentle yellow glow casted by the candle, which seemed to somehow amplify the beauty that was possessed by Conrad Weller. It always baffled him how he considered exceedingly handsome by the residents of this world. In Yuuri's world he would surely be the handsome main character of some movie or tv show._ _

__The most prominent feature of the other opened, revealing chocolate brown eyes swimming with sleep. "What are you thinking about, Yuuri?" His voice was a mere whispered mumble._ _

__Yuuri leaned into the hand that carefully traced his cheek. "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are."_ _

__That was a bit bold for Yuuri. Conrad knew this and his eyes widened ever so slightly in a rare show of surprise. The one who spoke it especially knew it, and flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears._ _

__Conrad recovered quickly and smiled heartily at Yuuri before reaching up and tugging the other down with him. Yuuri was all too happy to comply and pressed himself as close as possible. A hand began to swing back and forth across his back, tracing comforting patterns. Legs intertwined and tangled into an indistinguishable tangle. A face pressed into a neck, a hand slipped under a shirt. Conrad reached and brought up the covers, enveloping them in a warm shield._ _

__The strands of reality slowly broke away from Yuuri, releasing him into a blissful sleep. Conrad smiled, pulled the other closer, and joined him._ _


End file.
